Equius
by Ascella Black
Summary: Os sur la mort de Nepeta. Peu se lire avant ou après l'os "Nepeta" Celle-ci ce réveille avec tout ses souvenirs après l'incident. Tout ce qu'elle a en tête c'est retrouver Equius mais est-ce qu'il est prêt à affronter son échec?


Hey, salut toi! Donc voici mon deuxième OS. C'est un peu la suite de Nepeta, mais on peut le lire avant. Les deux s'entre mêlent c'est la même histoire mais du point de vu des deux...  
>Quoi? Tu n'as pas lu mon premier Os? Mais c'est...! Comme tu veux. En fais je ne t'oblige pas de lire mes fanfictions. C'est pas comme si on lisait vraiment les commentaires de l'écrivain au dessus de l'histoire de toute façon. Tien, voila, patate. Personne saura jamais quel écrivain merdique je fais en haut de mes fanfictions.<br>Sur ce, je te laisse lire.

* * *

><p>Equius<p>

Vous vous appelez Nepeta et vous avez fait une grosse bêtise. Vous auriez dû écouter votre moirail et réfléchir avant d'agir. Mais bon, il est un peu trop tard maintenant; le mal est fait. Il ne vous reste plus qu'à réfléchir à ce que vous avez fait et jurez de ne plus recommencer.

Vous pensez sincèrement que vous avez été une bonne fille. Vous étiez même persuadé que la vie vous aimait tout particulièrement. Après tout, ce n'est pas tous les trolls qui peuvent se vanter d'avoir des amis fantastiques, une vie trépidante pleine de chasse, un mur rempli d'amusants ships fictifs comme réels et surtout, un moirail exceptionnel.

Tous ceux qui disaient qu'Equius était trop exigeant et contrôlait votre vie avaient tort. Ils ne le connaissaient pas comme vous, SA moirail, le connaissait. Equius ne sait tout simplement pas comment interagir avec le monde. Il a sa propre façon de le montrer, comme d'autre se reclus dans leurs coins ou d'autre font leur fière et font semblant de prendre les autres pour des moins que rien, lui il ordonnait.

Vous soupirez en sachant pourquoi il avait ce problème. Le peu de confiance en soi peut détruire beaucoup plus que notre propre estime, vous vous dites. Sa force colossale (Equiussienne?) incontrôlée et sa sudation surpuissante étaient les principaux défauts du troll. Et rien ni personne ne pouvait essayer de lui faire croire que ce n'était pas grave, malgré les nombreux essais que vous avez faits.

Et maintenant, vous vous demandez comment vous allez faire pour lui dire que ce n'est pas sa faute ce qui vous est arrivé. Il a l'air tellement perdu debout, tout seul comme ça. Les yeux dans le vide. Vous vous rapprochez petite à petit, tout doucement. Il est tellement loin que sans vos yeux de félins, vous n'auriez jamais pu le voir. En vous rapprochant, inexorablement, vous pensez à ce que vous pouvez dire à votre moirail. Plus vous y pensez plus vous ralentissez votre pas.

Il vous avait pourtant dit de rester dans cette salle. Il avait même barricadé la porte pour être sûr que personne ne puisse y rentrer. Votre sécurité lui était très précieuse. Votre protection a toujours été une chose primordiale pour Equius. Vous saviez que vous n'auriez pas fait long feu sans lui pour vous aider même si des fois c'était un peu exagéré.

Même si c'était extrême, c'était toujours pour votre bien, et même si vous rouspétiez des fois vous n'avez jamais désobéis, car bien que vous paraissiez un peu infantile sur les bords, vous été quand même capable de comprendre où sont vos alliés. Sauf aujourd'hui on dirait bien.

Quand votre moirail vous a enfermé dans la salle après avoir parlé à Karkitty – d'ailleurs avant… tout ça, vous vous demandiez ce qu'il lui a dit, maintenant vous avez une vague idée —, vous n'aviez pas envie de rester. Bien mal vous en prie, car en partant à l'aventure comme vous l'avez fait vous avez seulement précipité votre mort et déchirer votre pompe sanguine un peu plus.

Mais vous saviez que vous n'auriez rien pu faire d'autre en voyant la mort de votre moirail. En parcourant les tuyaux et en voyant votre celui-ci se faire étrangler et tomber comme un cheval. Votre sang olive n'a fait qu'un tour. Peu importe que le tueur soi fou, peu importe si c'était Gamzee, peu importe s'il était un highblood si important à votre moirail, vous auriez agi pareille. Peu importe s'il vous a stoppé comme si de rien était, peu importe s'il s'est fait mal lui-même avec vos propres griffes, peu importe s'il vous a jetté à terre comme si vous étiez seulement un chaton, peu importe s'il a prit une quille avec tant de faciliter, peu importe si votre tête est éparpillée à travers toute la salle pendant que vous feulez le martyre, peu importe, s'il vous laisse agonisante à côté du troll au sang bleu, peu importe si vous mourez seule dans d'atroces souffrances sans rien avoir pu faire. Vous savez que vous auriez bondi hors de votre cachette et que vous auriez fait exactement ce que vous avez fait, même si vous l'aviez su.

Vous auriez fait exactement pareil, car c'est votre moirail, car c'est lui qui vous comprends le mieux, c'est lui qui sait quand vos plans sont dangereux, c'est lui qui connait tout de vous, c'est lui qui vous affectionne le plus au monde. Et personne ne pourrait le remplacer. Personne ne pourrait être aussi fidèle que lui, personne ne pourrait être aussi protecteur, aussi attentionner. Personne ne pourrait être Equius Zahhak autre qu'Equius Zahhak.

Sans lui vous seriez morte depuis longtemps. Il ne vous a fallu que 5 minutes sans lui pour vous donner la mort. Le pire c'est que vous ne le regrettez pas. Car sans vous qu'est-ce qui va lui arriver? Vous êtes sa seule amie. Vous êtes celle qui le comprend le mieux. Vous êtes celle qui va toujours sourire pour lui, qui l'écoutera et le réconfortera toujours sans jamais le juger. Vous êtes celle qui l'a protégé de devenir fou et violent. Vous êtes celle qui l'a empêché de sombrer dans le vide.

Vous vous rapprochez de plus en plus vite de lui. Vous avez besoin de le voir. Vous avez besoin de sauter sur ces épaules et lui faire oublier tout ce qui vient de ce passé. De VOUS faire oublier tout cela, mais plus vous approchez, plus vous le sentez défait et prêt à se casser au moindre toucher. Il a les épaules courbées et c'est à peine s'il se tient debout. Il est si fragile que même une plume pourrait le faire tomber.

Vous vous arrêtez net à cette vision. Vous comprenez soudain qu'il s'en veut. Qu'il se croit coupable de tout. Qu'il croit que c'est sa faute. Mais comment peut-il ne serait-ce qu'avoir cette pensée? Vous avez soudain le gout de le frapper. Ce n'est pas sa faute si le clown s'est tout d'un coup réveillé. Ce n'est pas sa faute s'il a perdu. D'ailleurs, vous ne savez même pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Le connaissant, il a dû être tellement surpris qu'il n'a rien fait pendant que Makara enroulait la corde dans son coup.

Vous savez que ce n'est en rien de sa faute. Mais lui, non. Vous savez qu'il n'aurait rien pu faire. Mais lui, ne le comprends pas. Vous savez que c'était inévitable. Mais lui, n'a pas l'aire de s'en rendre compte. Vous saviez qu'il n'a pas fait exprès. Mais il a peur. Vous lui avez pardonné sans même pensé qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal. Mais lui, ne le sait pas.

Alors vous révisez votre plan. Vous n'allez pas lui sauter dessus. Vous allez simplement vous approcher tout doucement, vous allez le rassurer et lui faire comprendre que ce n'est pas de sa faute. Car vous savez que si vous ne le faites pas doucement, que vous ne lui fassiez pas bien comprendre que vous ne lui en avez jamais voulu, il va comprendre de travers. Et Jegus seul sait ce qu'il va comprendre. Et vous savez que quoi qu'il arrive, si vous ne lui dites pas clairement, alors jamais il ne se pardonnera et il s'en voudra tout le reste de son existence.

Alors vous vous rapprochez encore un peu plus. Vous chuchotez son nom, tout doucement. Et vous le répétez jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne. Car vous savez que ça va prendre un peu de temps. Vous savez qu'il va déniez le fait que vous soyez là. Qu'il ne voudra pas que soyez là. Alors il fera tout son possible pour ignorer votre voix, mais il ne pourra pas le faire très longtemps. Alors vous répétez et attendez.

Vous savez exactement quand Equius a entendu son nom. Vous le savez, car vous avez vu tout son corps se figer d'un coup. Alors vous reprenez un peu plus fort, mais tout aussi doucement, pour ne pas le froisser, pour ne pas le briser en miette. Il regarde soudainement sa main droite où a apparu il y a peu votre bominet bleu en tête de chat. Vous savez que ce n'est qu'une question de seconde avant qu'il comprenne que vous êtes derrière lui.

Vous répétez encore son nom tout en vous approchant encore d'une dernière moustache. Il s'effondre à genoux. C'est là que vous comprenez que même le touchez d'un coussinet de chat était trop forte et qu'un simple miaulement aurait pu le briser en mille morceaux. Alors avant qu'il ne tombe définitivement à terre vous posez une de vos pattes réconfortantes sur son épaule.

C'est alors qu'il commence à pleurer. Vous le laissez faire, car vous savez que c'est pour déloger sa peine. Tout ce que vous pouvez faire c'est de lui donner un gros câlin comme vous seule savez le faire. Un de ceux qui mettent un baume sur les pompes sanguines meurtries de vos amis. Sur celui trop grand d'Equius en ce moment même. Vous attendez qu'il aille fini pour tenter de lui déloger un maigre sourire qui s'agrandira un peu plus, de plus en plus que sa tristesse aura quitté son cœur.

Une fois que les sanglots se sont taris alors vous vous relevez et vous vous mettez devant lui. Vous voyez qu'il a honte. Qu'il ne veut pas vous regarder. Mais il essaye de relever les yeux vers vous. C'est déjà plus que vous le croyiez capable. Et ça, ça vous rend heureuse. Heureuse parce que ça veut dire qu'il va s'en remettre. Que tout n'est pas perdu et que vous pourrez le revoir comme avant. Alors vous vous amusez un peu de la situation.

Une fois qu'il a enfin réussi à vous regarder, alors vous lui tendez une patte pour l'aider à se relever. Il accepte, mais vous savez qu'il ne force pas sur votre main et qu'il se relève tout seul. Cela ne vous dérange pas, ça montre à quel point il a peur de vous faire mal, à quel point il tient à vous. Ça vous rend encore plus heureuse et plus enjouée qu'avant. Alors tout en gardant votre patte dans son sabot vous vous éloignez vers la table et la théière poser dessus un peu plus loin.

-Et si on allait purrendre le thé?

* * *

><p>Puis? Comment la trouvez vous?<br>Le prochain texte que je mets en ligne va être une fanfiction à plus de deux chapitres. Pour l'instant j'ai le prologue, le chapitre premier et le deuxième de fait. J'écris au file du vent quand ça me tente donc je vais finir de l'écrire avant de la publier. (En tout cas au moins quand je serai nettement plus avancer) Ça va prendre du temps... Désolé?  
>En tout cas, l'histoire sera sur The Summoner et The Grand Highlood, dans une relation de Kissmesis, enfin je vais essayer. Elle aura beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup de chapitre (si j'en crois à ce que j'écris). Peut-être qu'entre temps je vais écrire d'autre Os? Qui sait (pas moi en tout cas. J'en ai aucune idée) ?<p>

Bref! Si une ou deux Reviews ce glisseraient dans le file de mes messages ça ne serait pas de refus hein! :D Pas du tout! juste pour me dire que vous avez aimé? S'il vous plait?


End file.
